Marriage of Figaro
"Marriage of Figaro" is the third episode of Mad Men, Season 1 and the third episode overall. Synopsis Pete and Peggy face the reality of their shared encounter, when Pete returns from his honeymoon. Don's relationship with a client takes a turn, coinciding with his daughter Sally's seventh birthday party; resulting in Don reevaluating his present life choices. Detail While on the train, Don, is reading Life Magazine. He comes across a Volkswagen ad: a black and white photograph of the car with the word "Lemon" in bold letters. Someone approaches him, "Hey Dick," says Larry Krizinksy, "Old Dick Whitman, what are the chances?" Don awkwardly smiles. They talk briefly until Larry leaves the train. Pete Campbell is finally back from his honeymoon. As he enters work, all the men ask for the details of his honeymoon. When he gets to the office, he finds a Chinese man, woman and an elderly woman eating as chickens run about aimlessly. The entire office erupts in laughter. Later, Pete approaches Peggy to join them on the meeting with the creative team. Pete then tells Peggy that he's married now, to which she says she understands, but is visibly disappointed. They then join Harry, Paul and SalvatoreinDon's office. Before discussing Secor Laxatives, they discuss the merits of the Volkswagen ad that Don had previously seen. "Love it or hate it, the fact is, we've been talking about it for the last 15 minutes," Don says. A little later, Rachel Menken, is back to discuss her department store. Joining her in the conference room is Don, Pete, and an executive from the research department. The executive presents a report on top competitors and recommends that the personal shopping service and designer collections of Rachel's company as ways to market the store. Rachel mentions that no one from Sterling Cooperbothered to come into her store. Don promises to correct the oversight. Later, Don and Rachel spend some personal time together which results in Rachel requesting Don be replaced with someone else on her account at Sterling Cooper. The next morning is Sally's birthday. Don is instructed by Betty to construct the "P-L-A-Y-H-O-U-S-E" for Sally. A short time later, guests begin to arrive at the Draper residence, including Francine and her husband Carlton, Janet Darling and Henry Darling, Nancy Wallace and Chet Wallace and Jack Farrelly and Marilyn Farrelly. Betty even invites Helen Bishop, the new neighbor. The Aria "Voi che sapete" from Mozart's "Marriage of Figaro" plays on the radio in the background while the party goes on. Don films the party with his new 8mm camera. Don leaves to pick up the cake. After an hour, Betty wonders where Don has gone. Helen volunteers her Sara Lee cake to be used since Don has not returned. Don however, has driven to a remote area, sitting in the car, drinking, thinking deep thoughts. He arrives back home, long after the party has ended, with a golden retriever. "I don't even know what to say," says Betty. Cast Main Cast * Jon Hamm as Don Draper * Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson * Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell * January Jones as Betty Draper * Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway * Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano * Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey * Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove * Rich Sommer as Harry Crane * Maggie Siff as Rachel Menken and Special Guest Appearance by * John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Starring * Anne Dudek as Francine Hanson * Darby Stanchfield as Helen Bishop * Alastair Duncan as George Pelham * Jerry Kernion as Larry * Kristoffer Polaha as Carlton Hanson Co-Starring * Alexa Alemanni as Allison * Price Carson as Jack Farrelly * Michael David Cheng as Chinese Man * Kate Connor as Nancy Wallace * Stephanie Courtney as Marge * Jennifer Fitzgerald as Judy * Lauren Hackman as Carol * Maxwell Huckabee as Robert Draper * Kent Kasper as Conductor * Julie McNiven as Hildy * Jonathan Nail as Andy Darling * Josiah Polhemus as Ernie * Kiernan Shipka 'as Sally Draper * 'Jeanne Simpson as Marilyn Farrelly * Adria Tennor as Joyce Darling * Marten Holden Weiner as Glen Bishop * Drew Wicks as Chet Wallace Category:Season One Category:Images by episode (Marriage of Figaro) Category:Sterling Cooper